


He can' hurt ya anymore

by Ragnaroq



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnaroq/pseuds/Ragnaroq
Summary: Art inspired by Harry's Dream from the Son of Jafar series.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	He can' hurt ya anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958701) by [DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney). 

> I got a taste of a happy ending and I knew my heart was going to keep hurting 'til I found an outlet.
> 
> Thank you, DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn), for the fluff and the misery of their reality by comparison.


End file.
